Prophecies Super Lana 7
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When a Kryptonian female claims Clark for her own, Lana has to take a stand. How will she and everyone else react? (Please r & r)


Prophecies (Super Lana 7)  
David J. Duncan  
May 2004  


  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. All other characters are mine. Please send comments to dante0220yahoo.com.  
  
Spoiler Notice: This one draws heavily on "Covenant". Watch it before reading this one. You've been advised.  
  
Chapter 1 [Cowache Caves—A Month after "When in Need"]  
  
Under the night sky, most of the countryside surrounding Smallville seemed quiet. Except for the occasional car heading up Route 90, the only sounds audible to the human ear were the crickets chirping.   
  
On the outskirts of town, the Cowache Caves represented a great enigma to archaeologists and linguists alike. Since Clark Kent had literally fallen into the complex's hidden innermost passages a year earlier, experts had combed the symbols and pictographs, looking for some meaning—a hidden Rosetta passage to break the code and discern the story depicted on the walls. Indeed, as Lex Luthor himself had said, the paintings seemed more impressive than their counterparts in Lasceaux, France. Trouble is nobody knew how to read them or so they all thought.  
  
To Clark, however, the wall drawings stood out clearly. Ever since Kyla Buckwater had first explored these chambers with him and then, his experience with the octagonal key, he read the pictographs almost as easily as one might read a book. Indeed, the cave walls had foretold many of the events, which had happened over the previous year. Consequently, he studied the walls at every opportunity.  
  
On this night, he critiqued the wall, studying a particular section. In among the other drawings, he saw several depicting a dark haired man and woman. _I wonder._  
  
_You wonder about what, my Son?_ Jor-El replied. Guessing his son's question, he stated, _That pairing is indeed you and Lana._  
  
In the past year, Clark had learned to relax about speaking with the spirit about his girlfriend. _I'm glad he approves._  
  
The deceased father sighed, _Why wouldn't I, Kal-El? She is one of us. I have made her so.  
_   
Clark smiled. "I can't say how much I appreciate that."  
  
_She proved herself to us both, Kal-El. Now, I won't have to use the other plan I had in place.  
  
Which was?  
  
Before Lana proved her worth, there was another intended for you. Her name was Kara.   
_   
Suddenly, a group of images started glowing. _The yellow haired one. She was to be the One for you._  
  
Clark swallowed hard, feeling glad that plan was kaput.   
  
Then he heard Lana ask, _Are you okay, Clark?_  
  
He rolled his eyes. _I have to remember that she can hear my thoughts._ He could almost feel his birth father smirking. _What?  
  
As I said, she's a natural.   
  
Thanks. I've been practicing_, she replied pleasantly. _What's going on?  
  
We're looking at the cave drawings_, her boyfriend informed her. _Trying to stay ahead of the next crisis._  
  
She retorted, _Clark, you're way too paranoid, all right? I told you to lighten up. _   
  
He ground his teeth. "I've been trying! It just seems that something is always happening!" His mind flashed back across the Black Hand's incursions into their lives. _I can't stand Lana and Mom in danger like that. _He felt her stewing in his head.  
  
_It's okay. Really it is. We handled it with the help of our friends. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Miri and I need to close up here and I want to run out to see my folks.  
  
All right. Talk to you then. Buzz if you need anything_, he agreed.  
  
_On the cell or this way?_ She wanted to lighten up his mood a bit.  
  
_Whatever you want. Thanks.   
  
She has a point, Kal-El_, Jor-El indicated.  
  
"I know she does," Clark concurred. "I guess I'm still getting used to all of this stuff." He ran his hand across the pictograph. "I'm glad she's not coming to life. I've got things just the way I want them." Looking at his watch, he realized it was getting late. "Time to get going." With that, he sped away.  
  
Jor-El remained there for a few minutes, surveying the wall. Just to the right of the glowing drawings, a large fissure dominated the surface. _He's right. Things are going just the way we'd like. Hopefully, the crack will remain sealed. _With that, he disappeared as well.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
[Smallville Cemetery]  
  
Lana parked her red blazer beside the cemetery gate and leaned back, trying to take in everything. Dealing with being Kryptonian over the past year had been strange enough. The telepathic link with Clark however blew her away. _Who knew when I badgered him about the Secret, it would involve super speed, incredible strength, x-ray vision not to mention heat vision? And now the telepathy too?_ Then she smiled. _Now that's no longer a problem._ Getting out of the truck, she made her way to her parents' grave marker and kneeled in front of it.  
  
"Hi, Mom and Dad, I know I haven't been here that much. What can I say? It's been a really weird year. I'm finding out more and more about Clark everyday. It's scary and exhilarating to say the least! But at least, I have him as support." She grinned and took a deep breath. "And I think Jor-El's finally starting to accept me. I just wanted you to know that you're still important to me," she stated. She dusted off the stone and placed a couple of white roses on it. "I miss you both. No matter what happens, you're still my parents."  
  
She stood there silently for several minutes, feeling their presence around her. While they remained silent, she knew they were there. "Thanks. I'll see you soon. I love you." She walked toward the blazer and drove off into the night.  
  
[Sullivan Residence]  
  
Chloe sat at the kitchen table, typing away on her laptop. With the latest issue of the _Torch_ due early the next morning, she burned the midnight oil with a vengeance. In particular, the events surrounding the Cowache Caves fascinated her. _We picked up some strange parasite in them and now Clark's practically living there? What's got you so interested down there, Farm Boy?_  
  
"Hey, Chloe," Lana greeted, walking in the front door.  
  
"Hi, Lana, how was business?" the reporter wondered.  
  
"Oh…busy," Lana replied, opening up the refrigerator door and pouring herself a glass of milk. "How's the latest issue?"  
  
"About the same as it was at 5. I still need a lead. Do you think Clark would want to talk about the caves?"  
  
Lana stiffened, trying not to reveal anything. _I wonder what she'd do if she knew the whole truth? Now I understand why Clark is so paranoid. _"Maybe at some point but definitely not tonight."  
  
"Why not tonight? Is he there again?"   
  
The former cheerleader shrugged. "Actually he's home, working on that English paper for tomorrow." She stretched. "What a night. I better get to bed. Good luck with that edition." She forced herself not to super speed from the room, watching to make sure she acted in a human manner.   
  
Despite Lana's attempts to cover herself and Clark, the reporter's instincts felt something was up with her two friends. "I'll find out what's going on," she muttered, gulping her coffee. Looking at the staircase, she added. "Maybe not tonight but I'll find out."   
  
Chapter 3  
  
[Luthor Mansion]  
  
Lex sat behind his desk, studying his stock reports. Since his father's arrest a month earlier, he had been running LuthorCorp's affairs and turning the organization into his own in the process. _Dad, you needed to diversify more. No matter, I'll deal with it. Just as long as my friends are safe.  
_   
At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
"Lex Luthor," he answered.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, this is Director Michael Farrell of the FBI. How are you tonight?" the FBI director asked.  
  
The billionaire instinctively frowned but kept his cool. "I'm fine, Director Farrell. What can I do for you?" he inquired, sliding into his 'Mr. Cool' mode.  
  
"This is a quick call concerning your house guest. How's she doing?"  
  
Lex rolled his eyes. _I've watched her like a hawk. What's the problem?_ "Princess Jasmine's great. I've assured her father that everything's okay. Abdul's got his eye on her too."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Luthor. With the Black Hand still at large, we can't be too careful. She was at the scene of that standoff at the Talon," Farrell noted. "Just so you know; I'm assigning an agent to watch things up there."  
  
Lex arched his brow. The last thing he wanted was a Federal watchdog lurking around town, especially given the Smallville Weirdness Factor. "Are you sure we need to do that?"  
  
"Trust me; the agent in question is experienced with the unusual. He'll blend in. I'll have him check in with you when he arrives. Have a good evening," Farrell concluded, hanging up.  
  
_Great. Thanks to the Black Hand, we have ourselves a chaperone. _He poured himself a glass of scotch and considered the situation as a whole.   
  
[Jasmine's bedroom]  
  
As Lex heard the news from Farrell, Jasmine sat at her desk, toiling away on her English paper. Since helping Clark and their other friends to thwart the Black Hand, she devoted her attention to keeping her grades up and staying out of the spotlight. "I wish I could write English like Chloe does," she griped, wiping her brow with a hand towel.  
  
At her side, Cocoa chattered at her supportively.  
  
"Thanks, Cocoa," she expressed, giving her friend a pat on the head. "I would like to play too but I have to get this finished first."  
  
The monkey whimpered.   
  
"I know. I know," she sighed. "It won't be much longer. Thanks." After watching her companion lie down in his cage and take a nap, she smiled. _What would I do without him?_  
  
At that moment, her cell phone buzzed.  
  
She glanced at it and saw the yellow light blinking. _Finally!_ She got up and went over to the closet. There she opened the phone and spoke into it. "Rajah, this is White Dove. 'When the tiger purrs….' "  
  
"To action, it you spurs," Rajah responded. "Be careful, White Dove. The Americans will be watching you closely to keep you safe."  
  
"By the Prophet! Lex is taking very good care of me and my friends here are wonderful. Why should the US government care?" the Princess complained.   
  
"Your father is a very important man, White Dove. They do not want to take chances with you falling into the Black Hand's grasp," Rajah explained. "Go along with this agent that is coming. We'll communicate when coast is clear."  
  
"Very well," Jasmine agreed reluctantly. "But I want you to tell me when you get information on the Black Hand. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, White Dove, stay safe," Rajah concluded, signing off.  
  
Jasmine signed off and moped back to her chair. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. After all, she came to America to be away from her father's harem. Bad enough that Abdul stifled her but now to deal with an American agent as well? _Worse still, I could jeopardize Clark. I need to tell him and Miranda about this tomorrow. _Having decided that, she got into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Chapter 4   
[Caves]  
  
Even as the events unfolded back at the mansion, things in the caves weren't as they seemed. Within the chamber that Clark had investigated earlier, the fissure glowed. Suddenly, the ground shook with great force, causing rocks to fall from the ceiling above. The crack shone with a bright light and expanded.  
  
From it, a slender blonde woman in a white summer dress stepped onto the stone surface. She smirked. "I'm free."  
  
Within her mind, she heard Jor-El's voice. _What are you doing? Stop this!  
  
I am fulfilling your mission, Jor-El. I'm for Kal-El. Either he comes with me or he dies._ The woman glared at the image materializing in front of her.  
  
_Kara! I command you to return to the cave wall!_ he commanded.  
  
She shook him off. _I do the mission I was created for. That you created me for. _With that, she stormed out of the cave, super speeding for her target.  
  
Jor-El cursed himself. For once, even he realized that his plans had overreached themselves. Realizing what he needed to do next, he vanished from sight.  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Kara stopped just outside of the Kents' picket fence and pushed the gate open. _Primitive thing. As if it could really keep me out._ She knocked on the front door.  
  
Martha answered it, looking over the unique visitor. "Yes? My word! What are you doing out there like that?"  
  
"I hoped to come in," Kara replied. "It is late."  
  
"Right," the farm wife concurred, allowing her inside the house. "I'll get you some more clothes."  
  
_Remember—use Earth customs for now._ "Thank you," the visitor accepted. "This looks nice."  
  
"Thanks," Jonathan accepted, wrapping her in a blanket. "Why ever are you running around like that for?"  
  
She glared at him. "I was dropped off like this if you must know."  
  
That statement set off the farmer's acute paranoia. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just concerned." At that moment, Miranda came in the door. "Hi, Everyone!"  
  
"Hi, Miranda," Jonathan replied. "How was your shift at the Talon?"  
  
"Busy. Lana and I were running all night," Miri told him. Looking at their visitor, she asked, "Who's this?"  
  
"My name is Kara," Kara introduced herself, studying the other woman as well. "And you are?"  
  
"Miranda Arighatto, a family friend. Pleased to meet you." The sensei extended her hand uncertainly. There was something about this stranger.  
  
As soon as their hands gripped each other, the visitor jumped out of her chair. "You are the spawn of darkness!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Miri asked incredulously. "What did I do to you?"  
  
Kara frowned. "You have no idea of who you are, do you? Certainly, you shouldn't be near Kal-El!"  
  
"Kal-El?" Miri wondered. "How do you know that?" _Only the Kents, Lana, Clark and I know that name._ "And what are you talking about?"  
  
"That's enough," Jonathan interceded. "Answer her question, Kara."  
  
The visitor shrugged. "I am from Krypton just as he is. As for why I'm here, he was promised to me. Finally, yes, Miranda Arighatto, I know the nature of your lineage." She smiled wickedly.  
  
Martha brought a hot cup of tea for Kara. As she gave it to her, she asked, "What do you mean—he was promised?"  
  
"He was given to me by Jor-El. Now he seeks to take him away, saying that some Earth wench should be his intended! I won't stand for that!" Kara declared.  
  
"First you insult me, my family and now my best friend," Miri retorted, going eye to eye with Kara. "Listen, Sister, you best stop while you're ahead."  
  
"Miranda, please," Martha requested, putting a stop to this argument. She knew that their guest would defend her friends' honor with her life and that is what it would cost her, especially if Kara was from Krypton.   
  
"This isn't finished," Kara remarked.  
  
"Oh I agree," Miranda declared, heading up the stairs. "Take care, Kara. And know of whom you speak first. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I apologize about the tension but I won't stand for that." With that, she left, slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Martha asked. "Miranda has no idea of who her family is. Besides, you haven't met Lana. She's a wonderful person."  
  
"And we don't honor forced marriages in this country anyhow," Jonathan added, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Kal-El will go with me," Kara reiterated firmly. "You, Jonathan Kent, have no say in the matter."  
  
At that moment, Clark came in the front door. "Hey, guys, who's this?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Kara turned and faced him. "Kal-El, I am for you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Clark inquired incredulously.   
  
"She says she's from Krypton, Son," the farmer noted.  
  
"Since she knows the name, yeah, I'd say so but I've never seen you before in my life," Clark replied.  
  
"That is immaterial. Your father promised me to you."  
  
Hearing that, he realized her identity. "You're Kara, aren't you?"  
  
"Clark, how?" his mother asked.  
  
"Jor-El told me and Lana about her tonight," Clark continued before looking at the visitor again. "Look, Kara, I'm sorry. I have another intended. Jor-El said he told you."  
  
Kara glared at him. "He did but YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
"Jor-El says different," Clark countered. "I would like to be friends but you need to calm down."  
  
The enraged alien shook her head. "I will have you, Kal-El, if I have to deal with this…lower life form…myself, I'll rip her apart with my bare hands!"  
  
Clark set his jaw. "You might find her tougher than you think. From what I heard coming in, I agree with Miranda. You need to go."  
  
"So be it. I give you until what the Earthers call sunset to reconsider. After that, I'll hunt her down," Kara concluded before disappearing in a burst of super speed.  
  
In his head, Clark heard a final whisper. Remember, Kal-El, I will have you. "Great," he muttered, setting himself down on the couch. "As if this paper wasn't bad enough."  
  
"Who is she, Clark?" his father demanded.  
  
"Just as she said, Dad, she's from Krypton apparently. I can't have her going after Lana though!" Clark worried, not sure of what to do next.  
  
"Lana can take care of herself, Clark," Martha assured him. "Look, you let her know at school tomorrow. Meantime, get some sleep."  
  
"All right," he agreed warily. If Kara meant what she said, he would need every bit of strength for the next day.  
  
"Hang in there," Jonathan told him.  
  
After he went up the stairs, the two parents sat down anxiously.  
  
"When will Jor-El leave us alone?" she asked, tossing her hands in the air.  
  
"For once, this isn't his doing from what it sounds like," he disagreed. "But whatever it is, the kids will deal with it."  
  
"If she's from Krypton, she would know their weaknesses, Jonathan! Even Clark doesn't have his full abilities yet."  
  
"Then we'll see," Miranda asserted from the staircase.  
  
"Don't get yourself hurt. We don't want you getting involved in this, Miranda," the farmer told her.  
  
She unsheathed her kitana and pointed the blade at them. "She already put me in the middle, Mr. Kent. As if I would let anything happen to any of you." Sheathing it again, she vowed, "That hussy will rue the day she touched Lana or Clark. Count on it." Having said her piece, she returned to her room.  
  
The parents just looked at each other, wondering how this would all turn out.   
  
Chapter 5 [Smallville High]  
  
Clark rose early, wanting to get the chores out of the way and make a few phone calls. _This problem isn't going to wait. _After getting Pete and exchanging telepathic messages with Lana, he zipped into school, arriving at his locker in just under six minutes.  
  
To his surprise, Jasmine stood there anxiously waiting for him.  
  
"Hi, Clark," she greeted nervously.  
  
"Hey, Jasmine, are you all right?" he wondered. Even if there was a problem, his instincts couldn't leave a friend in a state like that.  
  
"We have a potential problem," she continued, taking a deep breath for emphasis.  
  
"Tell me about it," he agreed, opening his locker and checking his schedule.  
  
"Did Lex tell you then?" she inquired, starting to feel relieved.  
  
He froze before turning to look at her. "Did Lex tell me about what? Jasmine, what is it?"  
  
She sighed, "Lex got a call last night. Apparently, the FBI is concerned about my safety, especially after the Black Hand showed up at the Talon last month. They're sending an agent up here to keep an eye on things."  
  
He winced. _Terrific. As if Sheriff Adams wasn't bad enough._ In his mind, he recalled the kidnapping episode yet again. _Then again, given what the Black Hand has tried, I can't say I blame them. _   
  
She tapped him on the shoulder and leaned close to him, whispering, "I've kept your secret safe, Clark. I won't tell a soul about you."  
  
"I know that but thank you for reassuring me," he replied warmly, allowing a grin for her sake. "And thanks for giving me the heads up. Right now, I have a bigger problem."  
  
"Problem?" she wondered.  
  
"Apparently there's another…well…family member who showed up that can do what I can. She wants to take me home," he explained, fudging facts along the way.  
  
The Princess raised her eyebrow. "I'd tell her to go to Hell myself, especially if I had someone like Lana here. No offense, Clark, but I can't see anyone making you do something you don't want to do." She shook her head, her eyes sparking at him, "You tell her that."  
  
"Yeah well, she's not going to take no for an answer. I don't know if I can take her one on one," he admitted. "And she's already set on hurting Lana to get to me."  
  
Those words spooked her to say the least. _This woman must really be something to scare him like this._ But hearing the last sentence set her resolve. "Then don't go it alone."  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"You've got friends ready to stand by you both, remember? Byron and I can stand up to her. And I wouldn't want to fight Miranda where you two are concerned," she stated. "If you find this woman's weakness, I can mass produce it and we'll hit her with it."  
  
"I can't tell you that because…." He hesitated, not knowing how far he could trust her.  
  
"Because it would kill you as well," she stated, knowing where his mind was going. "Clark, I know I haven't been around that long and I'm living in the Luthor mansion but you need to trust in me. I owe my life to you and that mystery partner of yours. Speaking of whom, can't you call on him?"  
  
"Maybe. I've been trying," he lied, covering for Lana.   
  
"Better try harder, Clark," she asserted, giving him a frank glance. "And also, I would never try to kill you. That I vow to you on a stack of _Qur 'ans_. Beep me if you need help, all right?"  
  
"I will," he agreed, watching her leave. He had to smile. She would fight Kara to the death along with Miri. That's why we need to deal with this situation ASAP.  
  
"Hey, Clark!" Pete called, as he and Lana rushed up. "What's going on?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You seemed so nervous last night."  
  
"Remember what Jor-El said about the mystery woman on the wall, Kara?" Clark queried.  
  
Pete looked at his best friend, wondering what was going on. "Clark, you're getting way too paranoid, man."  
  
"Clark, what's going on?" she asked before turning to see Miranda storming toward them under a full head of steam. "Uh, Miri?"  
  
"Don't start, Miri," Clark told her.  
  
Miranda shook his head at him. "Tell that to Blondie!" she spat.  
  
Lana looked at both of them incredulously. Coupling that with the frustration she had felt the night before, she realized that he was serious. "So this girl really did show up?"  
  
"Damn right she did!" her best friend seethed. "Call me the spawn of darkness and insult you, will she?"  
  
"Miri," Clark sighed, closing the locker.  
  
"No, Clark, that witch had better watch her mouth!" Miranda countered.   
  
In the ten years they had known each other, Lana had never seen her friend this angry. "What exactly did she say?"  
  
Pete folded his arms across his chest. "Clark, Miranda doesn't get ticked off like this over just anything. Take this seriously."  
  
"She threatened your folks, Clark! Then she has the gall to call Lana 'a lower life form'! And then—oh yeah—here's the kicker! She claims to know who my family is! She went on to call me a demon!" she snapped, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Lana took her friend by the shoulders, asking, "She really said that?"  
  
"And that she would rip you apart. Lana, I…." her friend started, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
The former cheerleader embraced Miranda, wanting to protect her from harm. "Thank you for standing up for me, Miri. Trust me; we'll get to the bottom of this." She felt a surge of anger flare up her spine over the pain she knew her friend felt. "Nobody has the right to say that. Nobody."  
  
At that moment, they heard a crash coming from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What was that?" Pete asked.  
  
"The only thing down there is the _Torch_!" Miranda realized, as they rushed downstairs.  
  
[Torch office—ten minutes earlier]  
  
Chloe stood in front of her mock-up board, trying to paste together the front page for the latest issue. After much consternation, she had settled on the "mutant meatloaf dilemma" as her Page 1 story. _It's really lame but things are so quiet these days._ Then she heard something force the door open and saw Kara standing there. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Don't bother. I just want to see what this place looks like. I saw it in his mind last night," the intruder directed, walking right past her.  
  
The reporter stared incredulously at the rude woman. "You must be new because I don't remember seeing you around before. And in case you don't know, people don't just butt into other's space."  
  
"Fascinating," Kara remarked, studying the "Wall of Weird" and completely ignoring Chloe in the process.   
  
"Hey, this has been interesting but I have an issue to put out. Can we pick this up at some other point?" Chloe asserted. Getting no response, she put her hand on the other woman's arm. "I need you to go."  
  
"How dare you touch me?" Faster than a cobra, Kara seized the reporter's arm, twisting it behind the latter's back. "I can sense you care for him! You would take him from me!"  
  
"Care for who?" Chloe asked, wincing at the pain as she felt her arm breaking. "Stop it!"  
  
"You'll stay out of my way!" Kara commanded, throwing Chloe against the desk and glaring at her victim as she slumped to the ground unconscious. "Next time, I'll kill you." With that, she sped down the hall and out the back door just before the others arrived.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, rushing to her side.  
  
"Man, what did this?" Pete wondered. "And take a look at the door."  
  
Lana shook her head when she saw the twisted lock and the door's condition. "Clark, the door was practically torn off. Other than us, what can do that?"  
  
"That blonde witch," Miranda growled, while checking on their friend. "Chloe will have a nasty bump on her head but she should be all right." She dialed 911 on her cell phone and spoke to the operator. Several minutes later, she told the others, "There's an ambulance coming and our favorite sheriff will right behind it."  
  
"Terrific," Lana muttered. "As if we needed anything else right now."  
  
Clark hugged his girlfriend, trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's all right. At least, Chloe will recover. And I'm going to the Talon with you tonight."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We'd best stick together, Boss," Miri concurred. "Who knows where Blondie will strike next?"   
  
Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Clark urged, "Let's get back to this later." He waved the paramedics into the room.  
  
Right behind them, Smallville's "Less than Finest" walked into the room. "Mr. Kent, Miss Lang, why am I not surprised to find you here?"   
  
"Hi, Sheriff, we found it just like this. Whoever or whatever hit this room was long gone by the time we got here," Lana retorted.  
  
Sheriff Adams scribbled some notes on her pad and raised a skeptical eyebrow at them. "Uh huh. That the way it was, Mr. Kent?"  
  
"Absolutely, Sheriff," he collaborated.  
  
Seeing Pete and Miranda nodding too, the sheriff urged, "Okay, Kids, just be careful. I don't want you all getting a hero complex on me. Got it?"  
  
_Considering that this Kara wants to kill me, why would I?_ "Let's hope this doesn't happen again, Sheriff."  
  
"I would be happy if I could just get to class," Clark added, for once feeling the urge to hit English class.   
  
At that moment, Principal Reynolds stuck his head in the door. "That, Mr. Kent, will have to wait. I have a few questions about this for all of you as well."  
  
Sheriff Adams nodded. "And I'd like to sit in while he's asking them."  
  
Clark sighed, dreading the upcoming encounter with his two 'favorite' officials.  
  
"It'll be okay, Clark. Come on; let's get this over with," Lana assured him, leading him up the stairs towards Reynolds' office.  
  
The principal took another look around the area, not understanding what could do something like this. _What indeed? _With that, he left, eager to get some answers out of the group.   
  
Chapter 6 [That afternoon-Kent Farm]  
  
Martha couldn't believe it when the phone call came from school concerning Chloe's injuries. _It's just as Miranda predicted. This Kara means business._ She had visited the injured girl and sat with her father to make sure he was all right. When she returned to the farm, she found her husband waiting to talk with her.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
She replied frankly, "Her left arm's broken and she has a mild concussion. I hate to say it, Jonathan, but Chloe was lucky. Based on what Principal Reynolds said on the phone, the door was nearly torn completely off its hinges. What are we going to do?"  
  
He frowned. "We'll have to think of something. Meantime, Clark called. He and the other kids are going to meet here to discuss the situation. I'm doing his chores as well as mine so he can stay with Lana and Miranda tonight at the Talon." Hearing a knock at the door, he saw Byron standing there. "Just a minute." He opened the door and let him in. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"How's Chloe?" Byron asked. "Everyone at school's wondering."  
  
"She'll need a couple of days in the hospital but she was lucky," Martha noted. "Whoever this girl is, she's as strong as Clark."  
  
"No wonder Miranda wanted everyone here," the Poet realized. Seeing the others approach, he opened the door. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Byron, thanks for coming," Clark expressed as he led Lana, Miranda and Pete into the room. "We have one more person coming."  
  
"One more? How many people know about you, Clark?" his father asked.  
  
"Just one more," Miranda chimed in. _And we need to keep Lana's abilities from her in the process. Yeah right. _   
  
From out of the sky, Jasmine set Carpet down on the grass and gently rolled it up. As always, she was in her dark robes and veil. She bowed to everyone upon entering the house, setting the Carpet against the wall before joining the others.  
  
The two parents looked at each other. From the entrance, they gathered it was Jasmine but said nothing—at least for the present.   
  
As the group gathered around the table, Clark took a deep breath and started, "It seems we have a problem. Someone of …my race…is trying to intimidate me into going off with her. She's going to hurt everyone around me to make me do it. I figure we can stick together."  
  
"Good plan, Clark," Pete noted. "But what's the deal with this psycho?"  
  
"Apparently, Clark's…homeland still does prearranged weddings," Jonathan told them. "His birth father had promised him to this girl before he knew about Lana."  
  
"And now, Blondie wants him back," Miranda fumed.  
  
"She thought Chloe was me," Lana declared. "Either way though, Clark, I'm not letting you go anywhere."  
  
"As if I would want to leave you," he asserted, rubbing her shoulder. "We need to keep watch both here and at the Talon."  
  
"Pete can stay here," Martha suggested. "I don't want him getting tangled up with the sheriff."  
  
"We'll keep watch on the Talon," Clark agreed, narrowing his eyes at the thought of his friends being hurt. "This ends today."  
  
"Just remember, Clark, you aren't in this alone," Byron reminded him.  
  
_Listen to him, Kal-El_, Jor-El urged.  
  
_Don't worry; I will_, Clark concurred.   
  
_And so will I_, his girlfriend agreed.  
  
"Okay. Together then," Clark declared.  
  
They all joined hands before getting up.  
  
At that moment, Lana saw Kara watching them. "I take it that's her?"  
  
Miranda drew her kitana and glared at the insolent blonde. "That's her, all right."  
  
The alien intruder smiled coldly. "It's nearly sunset, Kal-El! Will you come with me?"  
  
"No!" he denied.   
  
"Shall I kill that one you claim to love? This time, I won't be so lenient on her!" Kara snapped.  
  
Lana set her jaw and stepped outside. She stared into the other's eyes. You hurt my friend and you seek to steal my love. Leave now!  
  
Kara snarled, realizing her error. _So it's you whom I must kill.   
  
Come and try it, Sister._ Lana tensed, setting herself for her adversary's first attack.  
  
Kara rushed her and delivered a wicked blow, smacking Lana into the thick oak tree by the road. _That will silence you. _   
  
"Lana!" Jasmine cried out, worrying more about her friend than her cover.  
  
"Watch," Clark told her and the others.  
  
As he said that, his girlfriend got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"How did she do that?" the masked Princess wondered.  
  
Jonathan shook his head, hoping they weren't giving too many secrets away.  
  
Meantime, Lana zipped back across the lawn and returned the favor with several blows to the face and ribs, staggering Kara.  
  
_Amazing! But you have yet to deal with this!_ Kara released an energy blast at her opponent.  
  
_Focus, Lana Lang. Focus with your heat vision._ Jor-El advised.  
  
She nodded and did so, taking out the blast before it could hit her.   
  
"Stay out of this!" Kara protested to the sky.  
  
_I will not. Go back to the cave. You're no longer needed_, the Kryptonian ghost directed.  
  
_Besides, I finally proved myself to him!_ Lana picked up a length of steel pipe and rammed it into her opponent's chest, knocking her backward. _Get up! _   
  
Kara glared at the dark haired woman in front of her. While she marveled at how she could be so completely Kryptonian, she wanted Lana dead. Despite the aches and bruises she felt, she got up and plunged back into the fight.  
  
For a good half-hour, the two female titans went back and forth, giving and taking each other's best shots. Each woman grew increasingly determined to win the duel, as it dragged on.  
  
However, for Lana, enough was enough. Just like Andy, the frat boy from Metropolis, this intruder wanted to take away her security—her love. Once again, anger burned within her. Avoiding a blind rush from Kara, she took a running start, launching herself into the air and delivering one of the most devastating karate kicks in Earth's history to her opponent's upper chest, driving her against a metal post and banging her head.   
  
Ironically enough, Kara slumped to the ground unconscious and beaten just as she had left Chloe earlier.  
  
Lana took a deep breath and tried hard not to collapse. She ached all over. "Clark?"  
  
He zipped to her side. "I'm here." He caught her just as her legs gave out from under her.  
  
"How'd I do?" she inquired weakly.  
  
"You did us all proud," he declared, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead and beaming at her. "I love you so much."  
  
"Thanks, Clark," she replied. "I just need to rest a bit before my shift at the Talon."  
  
Miranda shook her head. "No way, Boss. You're resting in my bed. I'll handle it for tonight."  
  
"Okay, Miri," Lana relented, knowing she wouldn't win that argument. "Thank you."  
  
"Just rest up. Smallville's counting on you to keep that place running," her friend retorted.  
  
With her boyfriend's help, she entered the house. As she went by the group, she told them, "Thanks, guys, for your support."  
  
"We didn't do anything, Lana," Byron pointed out.  
  
"That was a fight I needed to win by myself, Byron," the former cheerleader replied. "I needed to show myself that I could do it. Having you all here to back me up means a lot."  
  
"Anytime," Pete concurred.  
  
"And I'm here to catch you," Clark told her.  
  
"Of course you are," Lana concurred, kissing him for emphasis. "That's why I love you. Now, I just need to rest for a few minutes."  
  
"Take it easy!" Miranda yelled up the stairs. "Thanks, guys. Sorry I wasted your time."  
  
"That wasn't a waste. After what happened to Chloe, I was glad that Lana taught her a lesson," Pete stated.  
  
"We needed to be here," Jasmine concurred. "Keep a secret, my friends?" She unmasked, revealing her appearance.  
  
Martha gave her husband a knowing look. During the rescue, she guessed that Jasmine was the masked woman on the carpet. Now she knew for sure. "We can do that if you'll do the same."  
  
"Of course!" the Princess agreed. "Besides, I wouldn't want to cross swords with Miranda over it."  
  
The sensei raised her eyebrow. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. Just make sure to keep it to yourself."  
  
"I will," Jasmine vowed once again. "Now I need to get back before Lex notices I'm gone." She covered her face again and took Carpet outside. "Thank you, my friends!" With that, she flew off into the night.  
  
"Man, that's too much!" Pete gasped, not believing what he had just seen.  
  
"Try flying with her," Clark stated, rejoining them. "Lana's sleeping upstairs. She deserves it."  
  
"That she does, Son. She certainly showed that she can hold her own," his father agreed.  
  
"And that you both have the best friends in the world," his mother added. "I was hoping that you could stay for dinner."  
  
Knowing Martha's cooking, Pete and Byron readily agreed.  
  
"Meantime, Mr. Kent, we can help you if that's all right," Byron suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," the farmer agreed, leading them all toward the barn.   
Chapter 7  
  
[Smallville Regional Medical Center—Later that evening]  
  
Clark and Lana raced back into town, stopping in the alley behind the medical center. Amazingly, after only four hours' worth of rest, she felt up to "taking the express". Not surprisingly, he beat her (for once) but even so, it wasn't by much.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked for the ninth time.  
  
She glanced at him skeptically. "Clark, come on. I'm not made of glass, all right? I'm fine." She grinned at him. "I let you win."  
  
He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "You did, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I want the sympathy vote," she cracked, kissing him.   
  
He smiled, letting his feelings for her wash over him. "You don't need it. Let's visit Chloe and then maybe we can get an iced coffee at the Talon?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't see where that would be a problem. Come on."   
  
They walked into the medical center and found Chloe's room almost immediately. There, they found Lex and Jasmine talking with the patient.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Chloe grinned at seeing the couple. "Come in! How's everything?"  
  
The super teens gave each other a knowing look before Lana replied, "I had something I needed to take care of this afternoon."  
  
"And that's why Miranda was running things today?" her business partner supposed. "With this blonde berserker running around, I was worried she got to you too."  
  
To her credit, Jasmine didn't flinch or betray the 'afternoon business' at the Kent farm. "According to Abdul, she's vanished."  
  
"Too bad," Chloe sighed. "It would have made a great headline."  
  
"Just as long as you're still in one piece, Chloe," Lex retorted, getting up. "I need to be getting back to the mansion. Jasmine?"  
  
"If it's okay, I'll catch a ride with Clark and Lana," the princess declined. "If that's all right with them, that is."  
  
"Sure. Lex, we're going over to the Talon for a minute after we leave here. Then we'll get her home," Clark indicated.  
  
"Absolutely. Have fun. Chloe, stay put and get well," the billionaire concluded, leaving the room.  
  
"I can't believe he's paying for everything—the room, medicine and get this! Lex is even covering for a new door at the _Torch_!" the reporter expressed in disbelief. "Wow!"  
  
"He's our friend, Chloe," Lana pointed out. "I know when we're working on figures for the Talon, we're not making as much profit as I'd like. Still, he seems to enjoy the fact that we're all happy and that he can play a part in that."  
  
"He wants to be included is all," Jasmine added. "Lex is so unlike his father. Rather, he reminds me of his mother."  
  
"You knew her?" the reporter asked, eager for information as always.  
  
The princess nodded. "Miss Lillian came to visit several times. She was such a kind person and would have loved to see how you all care for Lex. He's like the big brother I never had. Well anyhow, you need rest, Chloe. Sleep well, my friend."  
  
The patient pouted. "So soon? Oh all right. Come by and see me tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll be here," Lana promised. "And I know your Dad will be around."  
  
"Take care, Chloe," Clark concurred, feeling the guilt that his background had led to her being in that state.  
  
"I will. You know, Clark, you can't be everywhere. I know you want to be but you need to accept that," the reporter concluded. "Talk to you all tomorrow."  
  
He nodded and led Lana and Jasmine out of the room and toward the alley again.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Jasmine inquired.  
  
"You'd better take her," Lana indicated.  
  
"Take me?" the princess asked, as Clark picked her up in his arms. "What?"  
  
"Hang on," he told her, as they sped off toward the café. Three blocks and twenty seconds later, he said, "Here we are. You okay."  
  
"That was amazing," Jasmine noted, trying to comprehend the fact that they had just run the distance at about fifty miles per hour.  
  
"No more so than Carpet," Lana replied. "Now that's amazing." She opened the alley door, allowing them inside. "Come on in. I'll start the coffee going."   
  
"Thanks," he noted, sitting down with their friend at the counter. "How are you doing?"  
  
Jasmine shrugged. "Oh it's not every day that I find out that two of my best friends are well…so incredible. I still marvel at what you did in Metropolis, Clark. Now to see that Lana's just like you, well, I'm happy."  
  
"We don't scare you, I hope," Lana asked, setting the coffee down in front of them and taking a cup for herself.  
  
"You could never do that," Jasmine assured her. "You saved my life, friends. For that, I'm grateful. I know you would protect me against anything. The least I can do is support you and keep your secret safe." She smiled, allowing her eyes to glisten at them. "I know what it's like to be unique."  
  
"You mean with the carpet?" Lana asked.  
  
"And the glue patches at the airport," Jasmine admitted. She took a napkin in her hand and changed it into silk. "I can change things."  
  
Lana considered the silk napkin in her hand. "I can see why you accept us. This is amazing."  
  
"We all have our own gifts," Jasmine explained while sipping on her coffee. "Now I know I was meant to be here. I want to share this with all of you. Thank you, my friends." She rubbed their shoulders. "May we all remain safe."  
  
After hearing that, Clark and Lana relaxed, feeling secure around their friend. Accordingly, they could enjoy their coffee and discussion after that.  
  
Conclusion  
[Kent Farm—next afternoon]  
  
Clark came in the door from an exciting day at school. With Chloe still in the hospital, he and Pete had to get the _Torch_ out on time. Even with his abilities, the task proved challenging. Still, as his friends accepted him more and more for who he truly was, he felt better about himself.  
  
"How was school, Clark?" his mother asked, setting out a glass of milk for him.  
  
"It was busy but Pete and I muddled through it," he reported, biting into one of her cookies.   
At least things are back to normal."  
  
"Any word on Kara?" his father asked from the kitchen table.  
  
"Last night, Jor-El mentioned that he had taken care of her. He wants Lana and me to meet him at the caves tonight," Clark stated.  
  
"Any idea what this would be about?" Jonathan wondered, feeling the familiar paranoia creeping over him.  
  
"Nope. I don't think it's anything bad. Lana's proved herself to him several times over. He approves of her and our friends. Who would have ever thought that?"  
  
Martha smiled warmly at her son. "That's wonderful, Clark. I'm glad that everything's coming together for you. We wanted to ask you about Jasmine as well. Why was she here yesterday?"  
  
He hesitated for a second, not wanting to say anything before remembering that he was speaking to them. "She wanted to be here for support."  
  
"I can't believe she knows about you," Jonathan declared. "Clark, I don't want the entire town knowing about you and Lana."  
  
"Dad, she, Lana and I had a talk at the Talon last night. She's all right with us. Besides, how do you think we got Mom back here?" Clark argued.  
  
"We flew on the magic carpet," Martha admitted. "He has a point, Jonathan. Jasmine's proven herself too."  
  
"And we did save her life," Clark added.  
  
"As long as she doesn't tell Lex," Jonathan conceded, letting his prejudice against any Luthor show through. "I just want you to be careful, all right?"  
  
Clark nodded. "Don't worry, Dad, we will be. And besides, now we have our friends watching our backs." Glancing at his watch, he concluded, "I need to get chores done so that I can go out later. Anything special need doing?"  
  
"No," Martha noted. "I wanted to ask how Lana's doing today. She took a beating yesterday."  
  
He smiled. "She's fine. I have to say that it was so hard not to step in but she needed to deal with Kara herself. I wish she'd understand that she doesn't have to prove herself to me or anyone else. I love her for who she is."  
  
"She knows that, Son, but Lana wants to pull her own weight. Sooner or later, she'll stop pressing," Jonathan noted.  
  
"Just give her your love and support, Clark. She'll get there. Yesterday was a huge step for her. She proved herself. We're proud of her and you," Martha told him. "Now get your chores done and I'll have dinner ready in a bit."  
  
"Come on, Clark. Let's get those stalls cleaned out and work up an appetite," his father suggested.  
  
The younger man eagerly followed his father toward the barn and another round of chores. As with Lana, he still felt the need to prove his worth. He was glad though that his parents loved him for who he was rather than what he could do. _Lana, I'll do the same for you. I promise._  
  
[Luthor Mansion]  
  
Lex considered the latest round of numbers from the Talon and compared it to his overall investments. While he hadn't said anything to Lana, they would need to find two more buyers to keep the place afloat. _LuthorCorp's sucking everything into itself to stay solvent._ He finished his coffee and kept reading. Hearing a knock at the door, he asked, "Yes?"  
  
Jenkins, the elderly butler, stuck his head in. "Mr. Luthor, the agent is here to see you."  
  
"Here we go," he muttered to himself. Collecting his thoughts and composing himself, he nodded.  
  
The door opened and a slender man with short black hair entered the area. He looked around with a satisfied look on his face. "Nice to see this place hasn't changed. How are you, Lex?"  
  
"Steve Petersen! You're the agent on this case?" Lex realized, feeling glad that the person Farrell chose was someone he knew to be a good person and beyond reproach.  
  
"I am indeed. How's Princess Jasmine?" Steve asked, focusing on business.  
  
"She's fine. In fact, she's out at the Talon right now," the billionaire replied. Seeing the shadow crossing the other man's features, he asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I'm sure it's okay," the agent assured him. _Even after everything that's happened, that building still stands._ "I would like to take a look around and talk with your partner at some point."  
  
"That can be arranged," Lex concurred. "Can I offer you a drink?"  
  
"Thanks but I have to decline. Business and all of that," Steve refused politely. "I can't believe it's been fifteen years, Lex." He looked out the window toward the road leading into town.  
  
"You'll see that the town has grown quite a bit," the billionaire remarked. "By the way, speaking of that trip, there's someone I want to ask you about."  
  
Steve nodded. "If you mean who I think you do, he's fine. He's surviving if you can call it that. Good job and his wife's a knockout. He's the best friend you could want."  
  
"I'll drink to that," Lex concluded. "Since I can't give you a drink, can I buy you dinner? Then we can talk about Jasmine."  
  
"That I can accept. Lead on," Steve agreed, following the billionaire from the area.  
  
[Caves]  
  
Clark and Lana entered the caves cautiously, not knowing what to expect. As he had told his parents, Jor-El had something to say. They wanted to know what that was.  
  
"What do you suppose he wants?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I wish I knew," he replied. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be bad."  
  
_Indeed, my Son_, Jor-El's voice concurred. _Take the passage to your left._  
  
"Where did that one come from? It wasn't there before?" she wondered.  
  
_I opened it. It was time for you both to see it. _   
  
Clark rubbed her shoulder. "Come on." He offered her his hand.  
  
She took his hand in hers and nodded. "Together."  
  
They entered the passage and navigated their way through the twists and turns for ten minutes. Finally they emerged into a wide cavern. Sweeping their flashlights around, they could make out several rows of pictographs running across the walls.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."  
  
_You should take these portents seriously, Lana Lang_, Jor-El advised, appearing in its spirit form. From his form, a glow lit up the cavern, allowing them to take in the story there. _On the walls, your future lies._  
  
What? She stared at the drawings, trying to take in what appeared to be a child's scrawlings. "Clark, what does he mean?"  
  
"It means we should know the story here," her boyfriend stated. Across the wall, he saw several images: a stick figure with a yellow top, two dark haired figures holding hands, the yellow and dark haired figures fighting. "This is what happened!"  
  
_Indeed, Kal-El. The blonde figure is Kara. You two are the dark haired figures. The battle there is the one between her and Lana. _   
  
"What about her?" she asked.  
  
_I have banished her from this realm. And, as for you, Lana Lang, you have proven yourself several times over. You are worthy of my son._ The image leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
She felt her eyes watering. _Thank you for accepting me._  
  
Clark hugged her and looked at his birth father. _Thanks._  
  
The spirit nodded and kept going, revealing another row of images. _You'll both need to be careful. Look to your friends for they will help you. _Touching each image, he stated, _A familiar enemy will transform into darkness itself. He will ally with the demon who hunts you and your friend, Miranda. Those two together will test your spirit and wills._  
  
The two teens stared at each other, fearing the future.  
  
"Kara accused Miri of being the spawn of darkness," Clark recalled. "Is she?"  
  
Lana's eyes went wide. "Miri's not a demon!"  
  
_No, she is not. The demon is the one who destroyed her childhood—the one called Arighatto_, Jor-El stated. _Pain caused the creation of these two enemies and the one who will stop them. Even now, that same pain draws that one who will aid you both. _He pointed to an image of a huge coiled white and red snake. _The way to him arrives in your settlement as we speak._  
  
"The agent!" Clark realized.  
  
_Watch him but do not fear him. While he's not to know your true nature yet, he is the path to the Protector.   
  
Protector?_ Clark wondered. _He's like Segith and Nuam in one. How can we trust someone like that?   
  
I cannot tell. Just know that through the visitor, the Protector will come. That is all. Again, Lana Lang, you did well. You acted as a true Kryptonian should.  
  
Thank you again_, she expressed.  
  
_Be strong for Kal-El and you, Kal-El, be strong for her._ With that, he vanished into thin air.  
  
She took a deep breath, trying to understand Jor-El's prophecy. "Can we trust that agent?"  
  
"He says we can. I'm assuming we can take his word for it. Still, I wonder who or what this Protector is," Clark noted, trying to reassure them both. "At least, we'll have our friends to look out for us."   
  
"And we have each other, Clark," she added. "I hope you trust me with your back."  
  
He embraced her tightly, feeling her softness against himself. "Do you even need to ask? Of course. Come on; let's go home before it gets too late. We'll worry about this stuff tomorrow.  
  
Having said that, they zipped out of the caves, heading for the farm. Now that Lana had proven herself, they were ready to stand together as partners.  
  
And before long, that partnership would be tested. Sorely tested indeed.  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
